


Warm Welcome

by LadyRazorsharp



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRazorsharp/pseuds/LadyRazorsharp
Summary: WARNING: YAOI/EXPLICIT/NSFW If this isn't your thing, give it a pass.John's been pulling some long shifts lately, and with no one else in the house, Scott makes sure John knows just how much he's missed.





	Warm Welcome

Scott stood in the doorway, content to watch John sleep. His brother had pulled several double-shifts as Alan got acquainted into MIT, and the toll had been brutal. When John finally came home, Scott had practically had to sling him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and haul him upstairs to bed.

John had slept twelve hours that first stretch, then woke up and managed to eat something before crashing back into bed for another twelve hour session. Scott checked his watch; it was coming up on hour thirteen, and John still showed no sign of waking.

Perhaps, he decided, John had slept long enough.

Truth to tell, he was a little worried, and his reasons for wanting John to wake up were a little selfish. He wanted to make sure that John wasn’t sick, and that there wasn’t something else wrong that was keeping John asleep. So it was that Scott sat on John’s bed and gently ran his fingers through the rumpled copper flick in hopes of gradually bringing the astronaut back to awareness.

For a moment, John did nothing but keep snoring.  After a while, though, he drew in a long, slow breath and his eyes began to flicker. Scott slid his hand down to knead the back of John’s neck, eliciting a groan from the redhead.

“Uhhh, that feels good,” he moaned into his pillow. “Whoever that is, don’t stop.”

“It’s me,” Scott said, chuckling. “Think it’s about time to rejoin the land of the living?”

“You pull the kinds of shifts I’ve been pulling and I’ll ask you that question,” John replied, finally rolling onto his side to fix Scott with a critical turquoise gaze. “Where is everyone?”

“Gordy’s in London visiting Penny. Kayo went to Sydney with Virg and Grandma for a resupply, and Brains is at a conference with Moffie. Alan’s at school.” He raised an eyebrow. “I told you all of this when you got home, but I guess it didn’t stick.”

“Honestly, I can’t remember anything from the time I got in the elevator till this very minute.” John rolled all the way over onto his back and just looked at Scott for a long moment. “God, I missed you.”

Scott blushed. “Oh, really?” He reached out to move the hair off John’s forehead, but John caught his hand and kissed the inside of his wrist, letting his tongue linger on the skin. “Yeah, I guess you did.” Scott leaned forward and covered John’s mouth with his own in a slow, smouldering kiss. “I missed you, too.”

John laughed into Scott’s mouth. “I’m not sure I believe you,” he purred. “You’d better get in this bed and show me.”

Scott went scarlet, but after a quick look into the hallway, he came back, shutting the door behind him. “Wanna know something weird?” he asked, unbuttoning his shirt as John lay with hands tucked behind his head.

“What’s that?”

The shirt was on the floor, and Scott took his time unbuckling his belt and undoing the buttons on his jeans, his breath quickening as he watched John devour him with his eyes. “While you were gone, I came in here when everyone was asleep. I got into your bed so I could smell you all around me as I jacked off.” The jeans were on the floor now, and he was pleased to find he was already semi-hard as he left the boxers on the floor as well. He made his way over to the bed and slid in beside John, wrapping his arms around his brother’s lean form.

“You should have called me,” John murmured, kissing his way up Scott’s chest. “We could have done it together.”

Scott laughed deep in his throat, his hands seeking John’s already erect cock. “I’ll remember that next time. Right now I just want you to relax and let me take care of you.” He slipped his tongue inside John’s mouth, sighing as he felt long, nimble fingers wrap around his dick.

“Been waiting so long for this.” John’s words ended in a growl as he bore his brother back into the pillows, attacking his mouth like a drowning man needing air. “Wanted you so much. Drove myself crazy thinking about you sleeping alone.”

Scott threw his head back and let out a long, low moan as John surrounded him with his mouth. “God, Johnny--need you so much.  Oh, _ fuck,  _ don’t stop.”

John came up for air long enough to smile at his brother and field commander. “ _ Someone’s _ just a little desperate,” he teased. “Are my videos getting old?”

The blush returned as Scott recalled the stash of videos John had shot just before going to bed several nights in a row, taking precious time out of his sleep to make sure that his brother had something special to remember him by. Scott had watched them all, lingering on the sight of his beautiful redheaded brother taking himself in hand and bringing himself all the way off. He’d even used headphones so he could hear each and every grunt and moan. They had all been exquisite and hot as hell, even with repeated viewings. “No,” Scott assured him. “They’re great, but they’re no substitute for the real thing.”  He caressed John’s face. “They just reminded me of how much I needed you here in person.”

John smiled, leaving a trail of kisses down Scott’s belly before resuming his task of sucking his brother into a state of quivering ecstasy. With each slide and press of John’s mouth against his cock, Scott felt his orgasm build and build, until he had to push John away. “Stop,” he gasped. “I wanna finish inside you.”

With hunger in his eyes, John took hold of Scott’s shoulders and flipped them so Scott was now astride him. In an effort to cool off a little, Scott slid back to lower his mouth onto John’s long, slender cock, taking it into his mouth until his nose was buried in the curling thatch of copper on John’s belly. John let out a screech, clutching the pillows on either side of him as the head of his cock scraped the back of Scott’s throat.  “ _ Fuck, _ Scotty!” he bellowed. “You slut, where did you learn to do that?”

Answer gave Scott none, except to pull back and swirl his tongue around the shaft, bringing a gasp from the man under him. Scott had always fucked as hard as he worked, had always held that play--in the form of sport as well as sex--was essential to keeping the delicate balance of their lives intact. He’d had his share of girlfriends, while John had demonstrated a clear preference for his own gender, but they’d always been each other’s first source of comfort and affection.

They’d started experimenting the summer after John graduated from high school, meeting for makeout and hand job sessions in the hayloft. Scott would never forget the first time he’d let John blow him, the night before John went off to MIT. It had been agony to wait until the winter break for Scott to respond in kind, and as he made love to his brother’s cock, the memory of that clear, cold night behind the barn came rolling back.

John moaned just as he had then, desperate and needy, his fingers twined in Scott’s hair. “Now it’s  _ me _ who wants to be inside  _ you, _ ” John gasped, pushing Scott away. “I wanna fuck you so bad, Scotty, please!”

“I was supposed to be taking care of you,” Scott murmured, kissing him. “You sure?”

The redhead nodded, almost sobbing with need. “Yes. Want you so much.”  

In just a moment, Scott was straddling John’s lap. He lowered himself gently onto John’s cock, groaning as it filled him full. His own dick quivered in warning, but he bit his lip and tamed the beast coiling in his belly until John, teased nearly to the end of sanity, gave a few hard bucks of his hips and went rigid. “I’ve got more--Oh shit, Scotty,  _ yes _ \--” The turquoise eyes rolled back, then fluttered shut as his release claimed him.

Not sparing an instant, Scott carefully slid off John and guided himself into his brother, grinning as the already sated man gasped. “It won’t be long,” he gritted into John’s ear, unable to keep from pumping quicker than he’d intended. “Ah--ah, I’m coming, _ I’m coming Johnny, oh fuck yes _ \--”

Beneath him, John moaned, adding his voice to their duet. “Yes,  _ yes-- _ ”

“--More?”

“If...if you can--yes-- _ ohhh yes-! _ ”

Stars burst in Scott’s vision as he strained to let John have every ounce of him, and then he fell forward to rest his head against John’s sweat-slick chest. “God, that was  _ amazing _ ,” he groaned. “I’d almost want you to stay away that long next time.”

John massaged Scott’s twitching biceps. “It’d almost be worth it,” he agreed. “Thanks for--” he groped for an appropriate word as laughter spluttered from Scott.

“Thanks for screwing your brains out?”

“Well, that,” John admitted, blushing, “but also for just being here.” He brought his brother up for a long, slow kiss. “For just being you.”

Scott smiled. “Just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me,” he replied. “In every way.”

John sighed. “I wish you could stay and sleep next to me,” he murmured. “I love what we do, but I think I miss that most of all.”

“Tonight, I will.” Another kiss. “Get some sleep, spaceman.”

In just a few minutes, John was asleep. Scott dressed, then leaned over and kissed the copper fringe. “Love you,” he whispered, then slipped out to let John rest.

 

\--End--


End file.
